User talk:TG13
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 23:12, February 21, 2011 Helping out? Sure, I guess. Though I can't really do much now... ah, give me a few more days maybe and I might be in better shape... Sorry, I'm really sick at the moment and really drugged up on cold medicine right now. It's a challenge for me to sit up right and to read the screen... I was thinking of quitting for the day but thought I should reply to uouy first. Wikia kinda behaves in a similar manner as Wikipedia, so if you know how to edit there, then kudohs. If not, there's always the easy-peasy help page that Wikia offers and the Wikipedia help page to help get yourself started. If you want to practice with wiki editing, here's a link to your own "scratch paper" of sorts -> TG13/sandbox. You can edit your sandbox as much as you like and you won't have to worry about it directly affecting the wiki; your edits won't "go live" in other words if you're editing your sandbox link. Koei wiki doesn't really use too many complicated wiki related mechanisms so if you master the basic formatting, you're good. Each page tries to use an infobox template to list specific traits. If you want to make a new page for a Gundam character, please use this infobox. The MS templates are here. When you want to use either infobox template, please read the documentation thoroughly. It isn't there for decoration. Just as a side note, Wikia's Rich Text Editor is a evil little editing tool which tends to have more problems than it's worth for some Internet browsers. I don't know what you're using, but if you experience problems with Wikia editing, go into your "My preferences" tab and disable Rich Text Editor within the "Editing" option pronto. It might fix some of the editing slow down you might have. You will have to actually learn wiki formatting but it's really a small price to pay. Wiki formatting is pretty easy. Also please beware the text you see each time you edit a page. If you cannot spot it, I'll copy and paste it for you: "Please note that all contributions to Koei Wiki are considered to be released under a Creative Commons attribution noncommercial sharealike deed. (see Wikia:Licensing for details). If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here. 'Do not contribute writing that is not your own, this includes sections of articles copied and pasted from other websites.'" Um... I think those are the main points really... Sake neko 23:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Knock knock. Are you still there? Anyways, I'm much better now and I'm thinking going to start doing the characters who debuted in DWG2 soon. I was going to start with the first Gundam and work my way down from there. :Is there a particular Gundam franchise you're familiar with that you feel comfortable writing about? I'll share what I know. I feel most at home writing about the first Gundam, Zeta, 91, and Stardust Memory. Kinda watching and have a working knowledge of ZZ, Unicorn, G, SD Gundam, and Double O. I haven't touched Victory, Wing, X, Turn A, or SEED DESTINY at all beyond openings and endings. :Which Gundam do you feel like you can write about? If we work together at our own comfort level and at our own pace, we can might get a few of those red links filled in. Sake neko 09:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Creating articles Ok, admin here. Do not freak out or think I am picking on you but I get a strong sense you're not comfortable or familiar with editing wikis. First and foremost. Read the links, I have listed in your welcome message above. I have listed them there for a reason to help you learn and get up to speed. Shortcut way to figure out how wiki editing works is to turn off the Rich Text Editor. You find this under the Editing tab in your . Uncheck it. Then go to a page that we already have here. For example, you want to make a mobile suit page. Go to one already made such as the Gundam page and "edit" it to see its code but do not make any changes or hit the Publish button. This helps give you a better understanding of how your article should look like before you have to publish it. Experimentally copy and paste the code you see there into your own to see how it would look like once it is saved. You can freely edit your sandbox without worrying about the end result just don't use it for bad behavior or as a place to spite other users. This may look and seem intimidating at first but with practice understanding will surely come and I highly urge you to practice first before diving in. I also see you do not seem to understand how images work on wikis. Before you can use any image, you must it first. Be sure you use a sensible file name for your image as you cannot rename it afterwards. If the file name for your image does not make sense it will be deleted so it can be re-uploaded under a more proper name. Browsing through our image categories such as the one for mobile suits should give you an idea of how to name your file. Your image must also be categorized. Categorizing is done by simply typing Category:Name of the category in the Summary box you see while at the uploading page. For example you would type Category:Mobile Suits Images in the Summary box for an image of a mobile suit. Un-categorized images tend to get deleted so make sure you do this. Once your image is uploaded to the wiki you can use it for your article. If you have any more questions feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Kyosei 12:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also forgot to mention, when you create an article do so by clicking on any red links you see. For example, the name of your Unicorn page was not correct for this wiki as it did not link to any other articles here. By using our list or by clicking on Unicorn's red link on the Gundam 3 page, you can insure that the page you make will be properly linked across the wiki. Kyosei 12:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The Playstation buttons are templates. Simply type: to get to get to get to get ::Copying and pasting this code: ::Will result in getting the key legend: ::Viewing our previously made Gundam pages in edit mode would have shown and told you the same thing. Again I encourage you to first experiment and practice with a first before actually making the Unicorn page. Kyosei 00:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC)